


We Are Going to Make This Place Our Home

by a_spira



Series: Easy Companion [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spira/pseuds/a_spira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Lewis move into their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Going to Make This Place Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please take notice that I'm not native in English, so the text is by no means grammatically perfect and phrasings may sound foreigner.

 

"Lew. Lew, listen to me", Dick called from where he was marking one of the boxes. Lewis raised his eyes from the small pile of mail he had picked from their mailbox.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening? – Good. Your meds are in this box along with all other meds and first aid kit -stuff. I'll put it on the backseat of the car, so it'll be easy to find."

"You mean in case the big, red letters that read MEDS on the side were not obvious enough? I am CIO of an international IT-company; I think I know how to read labels."

Dick gave him an eye and sealed the box.

"Remember that when we get there and the first thing you do is ask where I packed your meds, Mr. CIO."

They carried things to their car that was parked on the side of street, with a trailer fastened to it. Dick was amazed how much stuff their tiny apartment had, for the trailer was soon full and had to be fastened with some furniture still left behind. Those would have to wait for the next trip.

"Come on, Dick. It's perfect. Now let the trailer be and get in the car, or we'll get stuck in the rush hour. I didn't take a day off for moving just so I could spend it in the car."

Dick checked straps for one last time, before he trusted it to be secure. Lewis was standing by the door on the driver's side, tapping the roof with his finger.

"You sure you don't want to drive?" he asked, sliding aviators slightly down his nose. Dick gave him an eye and walked to the other side. He didn't like driving with trailer in city and hated backing with it anywhere. He'd be more than happy to let Lewis worry about that. It was one of the duties they had a clear division in their household. Dick was fine driving long distances and actually liked sitting behind the wheel on their escapes to countryside, but if their transport was anything bigger than midsize family car, Lewis would do the parking, driving in jams and anything that required moving the car at tight spots.

Dick had thought he'd be too excited to even sit still the whole way, but he ended up falling asleep on highway and only woke when Lewis slowed to drive through the suburb.

"Sleep well?" Lewis asked. Dick hummed in response and stretched his back and neck muscles. He peered through rear mirror to see if everything was still securely tied in the trailer.

"The cargo is fine. The ropes didn't even loosen on highway."

After Lewis had backed their trailer to their driveway as close to door as possible, they started hauling things inside. The house still smelled faintly paint and detergent, but Dick figured it would fade during the day if they kept doors open.

Compared to their apartment, the new house was huge. It had two floors, front yard with a garage at the side of the house and a driveway, and a spacious backyard with a deck. Dick had some plans for the backyard, and Lewis had given him _carte blanche_ as long as he would not start keeping chickens there.

Inside the house was spacious and had big windows to let in plenty of light. In downstairs were the kitchen, living room and one bathroom, and in the upstairs were two bedrooms, another bathroom and an open hallway with wide enough seating area to fit in a couple of bookshelves and a sofa. They would need to buy some new furniture soon, but for now it was more than enough trouble to carry what they had with them inside.

 

"No, you have to tilt it to the left. No, my left!" Lewis snapped, when they tried to get their old sofa through the front door.

"Now turn right – your right!"

Dick huffed loudly, hauling the furniture to right.

"Stop changing your mind!"

They managed to get the sofa in the middle of the living room and threw themselves on it with simultaneous sighs.

"Maybe we should take a lunch break", Dick suggested, looking at Lewis who had arm over his eyes.

"There's still stuff in the trailer."

Dick rose and went to their cooler that stood in the corner.

"We can get them later. I doubt anyone is going to steal them from our front yard in here."

Smile crept on his lips when he thought that they actually had a front yard now. It made him feel strangely adult all of sudden. He had had the same feeling when they had gotten married. It was a nice feeling.

He took some sandwiches and water for them.

"You're starting to be so snappy I refuse to touch a single box before you eat something", he told Lewis. Dick saw him roll his eyes with a small smile. As he went to check the boxes piled against the wall, Dick waited for the inevitable.

"Where did –" Lewis started, but stopped suddenly and went to the box on their kitchen table. The one that read in red letters: MEDS. Dick grinned.

"What was that?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Nothing", came from the kitchen.

 

****

Lewis was beat. After a long day of unloading their furniture and boxes full of stuff and putting them to their places, he was ready to just fall over and sleep until noon. God, he hated moving.

"Would you be awfully disappointed if we just slept?" Dick asked when they carried an air mattress to their bedroom. Their bed had not fitted into this load, so it'd have to be picked up with next load. Lewis shook his head and was actually relieved it was Dick who suggested it, since it had been Lewis who had been more excited about the concept of getting to christen every room of their new house.

He winked while starting to put beddings on the mattress and blanket.

"Not much if you promise me morning sex, maybe on the sofa, because this mattress is shitty. I don't know why we still have it."

Dick gave a short laugh.

"That might be doable. Did you leave me any warm water?"

"I'm sure we don't have to worry about water getting cold after one shower in here", Lewis told him and might have enjoyed more than just a little of the sight of Dick taking off his shirt and pants. Dick caught him red handed and threw socks at him.

"Would you stop ogling me? It's not like you haven't seen it all plenty of times before."

Lewis dodged the socks and took a pillowcase from a bag.

"I can still appreciate the view, can't I? You know, if I wasn't so tired, I just might have to follow you into the shower and ravish you."

Dick shook his head, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

"In the college you'd have done it too. I'm starting to wonder if we might be getting a bit old", he shouted through the open door. Lewis heard the water running.

"Now you're just tempting me!" he shouted and finished with the beddings. He checked his blood sugar level and was rummaging through one of the bags for the book he hadn't yet finished, when Dick emerged from what had to be one of the quickest showers ever. Dick rubbed his hair dry and wrapped the towel around his waist. Lewis really tried not to stare this time, but it was a tough challenge.

"Where's the bag I have my clothes in?" Dick asked, looking around the mostly empty room. He peered inside one of the duffel bags. Lewis lied down on his stomach on the mattress.

"That's mine. Yours is still downstairs."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't have brought it up as well? Thank you, dear, you're very considerate."

"You're welcome. I love you too."

Dick huffed and left the room. Lewis had just got the right page open, when he heard a horrible noise of something falling down the stairs and Dick shouting in pain. His heart jumped to his throat and he got up and rushed to the hallway.

"Are you alright?!" he shouted. At the halfway of the stairs he saw Dick lying on his side, with a pained expression on his face and his towel mostly undone. He had pretty good idea what had happened. They were going to put anti-slip strips on those stairs first thing tomorrow.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked and didn't dare to touch Dick yet, when the other rose to sitting position.

"No", Dick said and grimaced, "oh, dammit."

Lewis' pulse raised and he tried to remember whether his phone was upstairs or downstairs in case he needed to call an ambulance. It must have hurt as hell if Dick was swearing and looking this pained.

"Where does it hurt most? Can you stand?"

"It's my leg. I think I either twisted or even broke it. Help me up."

Lewis took his arm and helped to pull him up, holding him against his front. Dick bit his teeth together and hissed, when he tried to put weight on his right leg.

"Do you think it's broken?" Lewis asked, trying to take a look of the leg. It wasn't crooked, thank God.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Lewis took a hold around his waist, letting Dick hook his arm around his shoulder to lean on him. They descended carefully and Lewis led Dick to sit on the sofa. He looked at the leg and took a hold of it.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, moving the ankle slightly. Dick gave a shout, telling him to not touch his leg. It was beginning to swell and turn purple.

"I'm gonna get you an icepack for it", Lewis said and went to get first aid kit from MEDS-box.

 

"Maybe we should go to ER", Dick suggested after he had been laying on his back for half an hour, with his foot up on the back of the sofa, the ice pack on his ankle. He was in pain, which just sounded ridiculous because of how small part of his body was hurt. The ankle was swollen and bruised, but seemed straight.

"Yeah", Lewis agreed and rose, "I'll get us some clothes."

He brought Dick some sweatpants and a hoodie and half-carried him to the car he had unhooked the trailer from, because Dick couldn't put a shoe on his hurt leg. They drove to the ER and it was about eleven when they got in and told what they were in for to the nurse at the front desk. The waiting area had mostly drunken people in, who seemed to have fallen down or fought. Dick sat patiently, his leg in Lewis lap, but Lewis was becoming incredibly irritated when every drunkard, junkie and weirdo got looked by doctor before Dick.

"I knew I should've taken you to a private practice", he muttered after another person who had come in after them was called to see a doctor. Yes, he understood they had a system of priority, and Dick's leg was not exactly severe injury, but neither was that woman's sore arm, he was sure.

"Your complaining won't make a doctor call me in any faster. Besides, I doubt any private practice in this area would even be open at this hour", Dick, who Lewis swore had patience of a saint, told him. His jaw, however, was set tight and gave him away to anyone who had spent as much time looking at him and learning his expressions as Lewis had.

It took three hours for doctor to come to look at Dick's leg and an hour more for an x-ray to be taken of his ankle. Luckily, it was not broken, just badly sprained. The doctor wrapped a compression bandage on it, telling him to rest the ankle for a week and then slowly start using it by doing some rehabilitation exercises. Lewis coughed to conceal a sneer when he thought of the possibility of Dick doing any rehabilitation exercises over such minor injury.

 

"And wasn't that just waste of time", he grumbled, when they got back into the car.

"What? Getting my ankle looked at? Made sure it's not broken?"

"No, I mean the wait. We would've been back home hours ago, if they had x-rayed it sooner. You could have at least asked for a couple of day's sick leave."

"Why? I'm not required to stand at work."

"But you do it anyway. Do me a favor and take it easy for a few days. Let that secretary of yours, what's his name...?"

"Zielinski. And his title is administrative assistant."

"Whatever. Let Zielinski do his job: get you coffee, print papers and make runs to the file room. He gets paid for that stuff, you know."

Dick breathed in the way that told Lewis he was going to correct him.

"Oh, fine, maybe getting you coffee is not part of his job", Lewis said and merged to highway.

"We need to ask if anyone can help us move the rest of the stuff."

Dick nodded.

"I'll call rounds tomorrow."

"As long as you don't call Ron, even though he is home at the moment", Lewis told him. Dick chuckled.

"I won't."

 

****

Next morning Dick was awaken by Lewis getting up. He cracked his right eye open, but could not make himself to even open both of his eyes. All he wanted to do was to fall back asleep. Had the painkillers he had taken before going to bed been this strong?

"I'll be back in a bit", Lewis whispered, and frankly that was all Dick could hear, before he felt sleep overtake him again.

He woke up again later to the front door being pushed shut with a small slam. He rose and went to the bathroom. Only after he was done he noticed that the toilet paper was all used. He groaned and pushed the door open.

"Lew! We're out of toilet paper!"

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a new one", was a reply from downstairs. Dick tapped his fingers to the wall.

"Well could you bring it now?"

A minute later Lewis came to the door with a paper towel roll. He had sweatpants on and the same t-shirt he had used to take Dick to the ER.

"We don't have any left, but I brought you this."

Dick took the roll with a barely held back huff.

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to wait and help you downstairs?"

"No, I think I'll manage."

Lewis nodded and left.

When Dick limped to downstairs couple of minutes later he could smell coffee. The annoyance over the toilet paper melted away.

"Good morning", "Lewis greeted him from the kitchen and set couple of cups on the table from a box he had opened and took them from.

"Morning", Dick smiled at the sight of Lewis making breakfast from the little groceries they had brought from their old home.

"I bought us croissants", Lewis told and pointed a paper bag next to a crossword on the counter. Dick leaned to a lintel with both hands and couldn't help but smile.

"You went to a bakery?"

"I did. But I must confess I didn't do it entirely selflessly. These are bribes in the shape of a breakfast. Sit down and put your leg up. The coffee will be ready in a minute."

Dick did as told and popped his sore leg on one of the still sealed boxes.

"Bribes", he mused as Lewis set a plate in front of him, "isn't it bit redundant now? You already put a ring on me."

Lewis poured coffee to their cups and handed Dick a milk carton.

"Maybe I'm hoping to seduce you."

He bit into his croissant with a wide smile.

"I already promised, didn't I?" Dick asked and followed his example. The croissant was soft and tasted almost exactly like the ones they had had for breakfast in Paris. Or maybe it was just him feeling nostalgic.

Lewis smiled and sipped coffee.

"You did, but it was before you decided to take a leap at the stairs and hurt your leg. I figured I might have to warm you up to the idea a little."

Dick was in the middle of sipping his coffee and had to put the cup down and try to swallow what he had inside his mouth while chuckling. He nearly ended up spurting some of it on the table. Lewis was grinning at him over the rim of cup, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's working, isn't it?"

Dick watched as Lewis sipped more coffee, now gazing at him with a gentle, teasing smile just visible behind the cup. His hair was uncombed and stuck up in the back.

"We'll see", he said, but they both knew it meant yes.

Lewis reached to pull the crossword closer and concentrated on it. His left arm rested on the table, the golden ring reflecting some of the light coming through the window. The image was homely. Dick was stuck with the sudden urge to tell Lew he loved him. He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of Lewis' instead. Lewis raised his eyes at him for a moment, but upon seeing him drink coffee in peace and not trying to get his attention, squeezed his hand back and returned to the crossword.

Here they sat, in the kitchen of their first house they had bought. Their own house. Dick was sure he'd very much enjoy living here. No more waking up to the noise of police cars driving past, no smells and noises of the constant traffic under their window and no more fearing that the neighbors would hear them arguing, or worse, making love. They weren't overly loud in bed, but Dick had thought if he could hear what channel was on behind the wall, it wouldn't hurt to be careful and try to not make any sounds. Lewis had complained about that couple of times, saying half of the fun was hearing the sounds Dick made, and seeing him bite a pillow just made him feel weird. They had tried to solve the problem by putting radio or TV on, but it hadn't really helped.

Here no one was going to be directly other side of the wall. The area was beautiful and quiet. In one mile radius they had many nature-trails, woods and tracks for running, biking and walking. Yes, Dick was sure he'd love it here, and Lewis certainly would not miss the smallness of their former apartment.

He watched Lewis scratch his stumble with a pen and let his gaze linger on his arm. Maybe it was some gay-thing, like Harry thought, but he really liked Lewis' body hair and how it stood out on his skin, had liked it since they were sixteen and eager to have chest hair to look manlier and adults. Dick had always thought himself to be fairly hairy, but between him and Lewis the color of the hair made all the difference.

Thinking about Lewis' body made desire stir inside him. Heat pooled in his belly, and Dick swallowed from the want he felt. Memories of some of their best times in bed (and sometimes not in bed) filled his mind. His whole face, neck and chest burned. He stood up and still holding Lewis' hand, pulled him along toward living room.

"Someone's impatient", Lewis said, but came up behind him and kissed his neck while they walked.

They reached the sofa, and Dick started to open it, revealing the mattress inside it. He wasn't stupid enough to try to have sex on a hard floor second time.

"We need a sheet, and someone needs to close the curtains."

For once Lewis didn't need to be told twice. In two minutes the sofa bed had been spread, sheet spread over it and curtains had been closed, leaving the room dim. And maybe Dick was a little impatient, because he didn't want to wait for Lew to undress him and just dropped his pajama bottoms and underpants on the floor. Lewis mercifully took the hint and crawled next to him, minding his leg, held the back of his head and kissed him. His mouth tasted like coffee.

Dick kissed him, sliding his tongue against Lewis'. Their hips bumped against each other, and he almost scared himself by making a sound in his throat and started laughing when he realized no one was going to hear him but Lew.

"What is it?" Lewis asked with corners of his mouth turned upwards. Dick shook his head.

"Nothing. Just remembered we're not in our old apartment anymore."

Lewis smirked.

"You mean that the hag from no. 16 won't start banging our wall in the minute we make any noise?"

Dick could hardly breathe from how hard he was laughing. That woman had been a pain to have as neighbor. Dick was sure she did nothing but spied everyone from her window and the peephole on her door and listened through walls. Harry had decided she was the official cockblocker hired by their landlord. She was annoying, but to be fair, their friends had gone the extra mile to tease her. George had gone behind her door and, after talking loudly in the hallway about some illegal-sounding nonsense, had looked straight into her peephole with his tongue out. Bill and Joe had made fun of her by rattling the bed and making horribly exaggerated noises of love-making while visiting. Dick hadn't seen her at all for three weeks after that stunt.

"Exactly."

Lewis fondled his head and looked at him with tender smile.

"Enjoy it."

They kissed despite the fact that Dick was still laughing. Lewis' lips felt so familiar, so intimate against his own, moving exactly the right way and with just right pressure. Dick doubted anyone could have replicated it.

"Should we have made this more romantic? Lit some candles and put on music?" Lewis asked while lowering himself to kiss Dick's chest and run his tongue along the faint lines of muscles. Dick huffed, wanting just to be touched.

"Do you really want to waste time looking for our records and some candles? Because I don't."

"It's Saturday. There's no rush", Lewis laughed, but the way he snuck his hand between them to run his finger along the underside of Dick's growing erection suggested otherwise.

"Then maybe you don't want me to suck you?" Dick said between his chuckles. Lewis' dark eyes widened, and Dick felt hand slid up his length. His hips bucked up as jolt of pleasure hot-wired his brain. Lewis laughed, kissing his nipple.

"Take the lead, love. You're the personnel manager, aren't you?"

Dick gasped, for despite his words Lewis didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop touching him and to receive the blowjob.

"Want me to do you first?"

Oh good heavens. Dick was going to come embarrassingly quickly at this rate. Why now of all times had Lew decided to act overly generous?

"Let me up, before I change my mind. You can return to the favor later", Dick told him and pushed Lewis off him so he could sit up. As he settled between Lewis' legs, he promised himself he'd take full advantage of the privacy of their house.

 

****

"Lew", Lewis heard Dick say through his post-orgasmic haze.

"Hmm?" he turned toward him, his eyes still closed and pressed a blind kiss on the skin his nose had came into contact with. God, he hoped Dick only wanted to have some pillow talk. He really didn't want to have to concentrate on anything now.

"Someone should go to grocery shopping. Harry sent a text that he's coming with Buck tomorrow, and we don't have any ingredients from which to make lunch."

Lewis smiled. No sweet nothings then. He should have guessed from the voice.

"You know I have wondered who these Someone- and Who-guys are. I guess they must live here, what with you asking after them so much, but I must say I have never seen neither of them. Are you keeping secrets from me?"

Dick swatted his head lightly.

"Very funny. But seriously, would you go, please?"

His hand lied on Lewis' midriff, fingers caressing the skin. Couples of kisses were peppered on his chest. Lewis opened his eyes and sat up, grinning despite himself.

"Now I get why you were so keen to suck me off. It was all a trick to get me to go to the store."

Dick blushed and sat up as well.

"I do it other times too."

"Sure. Like those times you want me to find out why your laptop is not working properly, or want us to drive to Lancaster to help your parents to put on new wallpapers."

Dick leaned in to kiss him and though Lewis knew it was to soften him, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't deny Dick anything.

 

He regretted his softness not an hour later, when his phone rang third time. He had been in this damned store for over half an hour! It was like buying food for Thanksgiving dinner.

"What now? – Yes, I got your milk. – Why would we need grapes? – Oh, come on. They don't need grapes for snack. I bet Harry would mistake them for green peas or something. – Okay, okay, I'll bring grapes, but by God if you call me one more time I might just snap. – Yeah, you better love me; I'm doing this for you, not for those jerks."

People were giving him funny looks as he gathered his groceries back into his cart, with his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder, and left the line.

 

****

"So you slipped and twisted your ankle? Man that sucks."

"Thank you, Harry, for stating the obvious", Lewis snorted, while attempting to get their bed inside. Buck was on the other side, telling him they needed to tilt it to the side. Dick stood by the door, trying to help despite being told to go sit down.

"I was just trying to be sympathetic. I pulled a leg muscle once playing soccer and it hurt like hell. Where do you want this?"

"To upstairs' bathroom", Dick told Harry, who took a better hold of the box he was carrying and started moving toward the stairs.

"But help us with this first", Buck shouted. They had gotten the bed inside and were about to start getting it upstairs. Harry left the box on the floor and came next to Lewis. Buck walked backwards to the stairs, pulling the bed with him, while the other two pushed it from the bottom of the stairs. Dick came to stand by their side.

"Maybe I should go help Buck", he said, as if he was not convinced that three men would be able to get the bed upstairs by themselves. Harry gave him a warning look.

"No way. We've got this. Sit your ass down and have a cup of tea or something."

"I'm with Harry on this", Buck shouted from the middle of the stairs. "The whole point of us coming here was that you wouldn't make your leg worse."

Dick blushed, but didn't try to interfere anymore.

"It's not that bad."

Lewis made a face, while peering behind the bed to see how Buck was doing.

"It is too. – Turn it already, or it'll get stuck. – Seriously, Dick, take a seat, or I'll let Buck handcuff you to the radiator."

Harry grinned, chewing a gum at the same time.

"Kinky."

Dick held his hands up in surrender. He watched others carry furniture around the house and tried to make himself useful by sorting out the boxes and putting small stuff into their places. He was glad they only had couple of big things that needed to me moved, because when they had moved the sofa upstairs, Lewis and Buck had almost got into a fight over the way of doing it.

 

"Nice house you've got", Harry told him, when they took a break, looking around the mostly empty house, "really nice."

"Thanks. Are you still looking for a new place?"

Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, since the sofa had been moved to upstairs.

"Kitty's starting to get anxious. Says at this rate we'll have to move to her parents' guestroom. I'd rather chop off my own arm. – How much did you pay for this?"

Dick huffed like just thinking about the sum was giving him hemorrhoids.

"A lot."

Harry waived his hand.

"Well you married a mogul. Us common, straight men have to make do with huge mortgages and hope our wives don't want to be housewives, but will rather have good jobs to help us pay off said mortgages."

"Maybe you should get a subscription to a gay-millionaire dating site then", Buck said, ruffling the reddish hair as he passed him. Harry told him to sod off.

"None of you understand my pain", he whined in overly dramatic manner. "You don't get what it's like to be in minority. Most of our friends play for the other team, or some queer team anyway – except maybe Don and Skip who'll play for either team – so complaining about my house-hunting problems is like an elephant complaining that dog stepped on its toes. It makes me feel like an ass."

Dick shut Lewis up before he could say something sarcastic by giving him a firm look.

"That's what one gets for being a token straight. But I doubt anyone's going to crucify you for whining about the complications of hetero-life. Just don't make such a big deal out of it", Buck laughed, shaking his head.

"Says the other straight guy! Jesus, can't you remember the shit that flew when Johnny and Bull tried to rent an apartment? Doors literally slamming on their faces and shit? Kitty and I have never been denied an entrance to a showing."

Lewis thrust a bottle in front of him.

"Take another beer and relax. You'll find a new home at some point. We can pretend to be scandalized about your troubles, if you like."

Harry took the drink.

"If we don't find a place... can we stay here for couple of weeks?"

"No!" Dick and Lewis said in unison.

"Well, fuck."

 


End file.
